1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders for containers--particularly beverage containers--which include self-contained illumination systems for displaying messages, designs, detecting conditions of the container or holder, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative prior art U.S. patents in the relevant art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,183 (Keith A. Fleming) issued Dec. 12, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 49,922,355 (Dietz and Silver) issued May 1, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,699 (Tipton) issued May 18, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,250 (Pearson) issued Apr. 26, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,663 (Tucker) issued Apr. 2, 1996.